Deadly Game
by Sora6
Summary: Sequal to Truth or Dare. Sora and his friends get involved in an interesting game... (slash)
1. An Evil Plot

A/N: This fic might just be a little cheesy, but someone suggested a sequel to truth or dare so I decided to write something with more of a plot. If you liked truth or dare you'll like this one, but if you haven't read truth or dare a) you missed out on some really interesting things, and b) you wont' I repeat WILL NOT be lost if you read this. This isn't' a type of sequel that picks up right after in other words, but one that is very similar to the first one. Anyway hope you enjoy! I took the website off so I need to find another server (if you know one tell me)  
  
Disclaimer:"I DON'T OWN THIS ________!" -guy the cops caught with 100 kilos of pot.  
  
Deadly Game  
  
Chapter 1- An Evil Plot  
  
Some time after Sora's quest to kingdom heart, him and his friends were returned to their homeland, where they learned some very interesting things about eachother. Three boys on a little island started a harmless game of truth or dare that at the time was a way to explore their new found sexualities. Little did they know that a very evil person had taken interest in their game and decided he would want to utilize their youth in a profane way. Hades the god of the underworld had come up with a game of his own which would put the boys to the test not only in how much they could do, but how long they could survive. The boys had no idea of his plot and continued to live their lives normally playing a game of truth or dare during a sleep over every once and a while until one night....  
  
"So Sora... truth or dare?" asked Tidus with a grin.  
  
"Why do we even have truth?" responded Sora.  
  
"I have no idea, but it makes the question worth asking... I think its more of a tradition than anything else." replied Riku.  
  
"That's the smartest thing that has ever or will ever come out of that mouth" said Sora.   
  
"Yea yea yea, well I know I'm stronger and sexier than you."   
  
"I'm not so sure about that Riku." replied Tidus. "Anyway its Sora's turn so we'll see how sexy he is."   
  
"Hurry up there" snarled Riku.   
  
"Aright...Sora I dare you to.." Tidus was interrupted or more like taken over by an odd voice which finished his sentence.   
  
"...to accept the challenge presented to you and your three friends."  
  
"What?" asked Sora not realizing the suddenly deep voice coming out of Tidus "dude I know your going through puberty, but you need to speak up."  
  
"Shut up Sora" hissed Riku. "What kind of challenge is this?" he asked in his serious 'I'm gonna kill you' voice.   
  
"You will be taken to my arena and play a game much like the one you play now, but different." responded the strange voice.   
  
"How do we accept this challenge?" asked Sora catching on.  
  
"You have no choice...." and with a whisp the room dissolved to them. They seemed to be caught into a vortex or and unexplainable power which transported them to the arena where all three lie silently on the floor.  
  
A/N: Really sappy and really short I know, but at least now you have something to think about while I think about and write another chapter. Oh by the way reviews are nice its cool to get reviews cause then I want to write more if I know you like it. If you don't then I end up deleting the story in entirety. 


	2. A New Home

A/N: This fic should be interesting, but if you think you have something that should be added, then feel free to e-mail me.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway day credit for these characters.  
  
Deadly Game  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Home  
  
The three were lying on the ground in some strange new place unconcience, but unharmed. "This should be really good" siggered the death lord. He turned and walked into the shadows which seemed to be the only other thing around them besides the dirt which they lay. The first to stir was Sora who was turning in his sleep and talking to some unknown person.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" asked Sora.  
  
"You are in a dream but more than a dream young man." said a familiar high squeeky voice.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY!?!" half yelled and half asked Sora.  
  
"Yes it is me but I have little time." said the king "Sora I bring you terrible news. You have been captured by the god of death himself Hades. He plans to use you and yur friends for entertainment purposes to alot of perverted people, but he isn't just recording you on a video tape, no he is going to try to kill you and your friends in the process of making some sleasy money. So I have come to you to give you back your rightful weapon, but I have little time, and you must wake up to save your friends." explained the king very seriously. Sora was dazed, but once he felt the weight of something heavy he became his couragous self, and woke up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Sora was stiring in his sleep a similar thing happened to Riku and Tidus, both given the same gift as Sora, but unlike Sora they noticed the difference in the blade which was once very fierce looking. Now the blade was like any other keyblade but resembling a gian member with a the Latin male sign for male as the keychain. All of them waking at the same time jumped to their feet and formed a circle. The darkness seemed endless, and enclosing quickly. Yet there was a small very red flame aproaching them obviously the famous hair of Hades.   
  
"Well I see you three got your Christmas gifts early." he said mockingly "Their so big"  
  
"You wish yours was one twentieth the size" snarled Riku.  
  
"Unfortunatly I have control of everything in this world of mine, so I could kill you at any moment. Is the king's little present looking so promissing still?"  
  
"It looks better than your face..." retorted Tidus.   
  
"Lets see how brave you are when the light goes out.." said Hades walking into the dark which was now creeping like a thick fog crawling across the ground. The three were engulfed, and suddenly drifting. Riku realizing the feeling of this darkness fought the most, but wihtout result. After what seemed like eternity they found themselves safe and in a prodocitave bedroom or dungeon with alot of toys instead of torture devices. The three also noticed that their keyblades had shrunk and were the size of keychains themselves and no longer sharp. (Riku was probly the only one who caught the irony of a keyblade that shrinks when it isnt being held)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What should we do?" asked Tidus.  
  
"I think we should have a little fun." said Sora "They keyblades wouldn't shrink unless there wasn't danger."  
  
"I agree, but if we sleep one person should keep an eye out." replied Riku. There was a sudden pop a cloud of smoke had apeared and when it cleared there was a small heartless, and suddenly the swords were big and up. The heartless just stood there and spoke...  
  
"Master presents you with the rules.  
  
1. You will be allowed rest in this very room after every task and of course now if you wish to rest.  
  
2. Your quests will be chosen at random, and some will be harder than others like some of you are older than others and...... (censored)  
  
3. If you die you die...  
  
  
  
That is all....." it said and Sora cut it in half with his huge keyblade.  
  
"Looks like we can do what we want." said Riku with a grin "Anyone wanna try out the toys?"  
  
"OH ME ME ME" yelled Tidus.  
  
"Okay we'll try all this stuff out" said Sora.  
  
"Which one do you wanna try first?" asked Riku.  
  
"The one with the straps on the bed!" said Tidus visibly excited. He ran to the bed Riku and Sora following. Once he got there he tried to strap himself in but he needed the help of Riku and Sora. Once he was staped in Sora climbed on top of him making his wrists ache. He slowly undressed him and had some fun with him until he was to his limits and Riku unstaped him before he climaxed. He was imeadyatly straped on again but upside down. Sora took the top and Riku the bottom. Tidus was overwhelmed. Sora was big or his size and Riku had a way with his tounge. They all reached their limits at the same time and after untying Tidus they fell asleep in the giant bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: And that is all for this chapter, but the next one will be better. I need to keep it R so i can't go into too much detail, so don't complain about stuff like that. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks and enjoy! 


End file.
